


Untitled

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Untitled

"Stupid vacuum thing! That's it, I'm outta here!" The raccoon king pulled his tail out from the nozzle of the Poltergust and hightailed his way back to the forest.

"Yea for me, Luigi!" Luigi yelled in joy as Audrey, Dot and Lotta were cheering him for rescuing them.


End file.
